1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a demountable stick. Such a stick may be a cane as used by a blind person, and it is in relation to this that the description of the present specification applies in particular, but it can also apply to longer sticks such as might be used by a lecturer, or for a multitude of purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stick which is long enough for any particular purpose, such for instance as one that a blind person uses to help him to find his way about, may easily be so long as to be inconvenient to carry or to store. It is commonplace to divide such a stick into shafts of a length convenient for storage and equipped with joints so that the complete stick may be re-assembled. Such joints can commonly bind and be difficult to take apart. They can, on the other hand, become so loose that a joint is slack in ordinary use. It is common to adopt a compromise so that a blind man uses a stick which is shorter than would be useful but which at the same time is longer than is convenient to store.